My name is Dave Kadoya
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: After falling to a cliff, Darwin lost his memory and is having a new life as 'Dave Kadoya' with Masamune in Dungeon Gym. However, Ginga and Gumball will try to return him into normal.
1. A chase in Metal Fight Beyblade World

**Chapter 1- An accident in Metal Fight Beyblade World**

"AAAH, she keeps chasing us!" Gumball screamed while they are in Metal Fight Beyblade World. "Gumball, tell me how to get rid of her." Darwin said. "Oh, this way is to get rid of her, Darwin!" Gumball said. However, Darwin doesn't seem to follow him. He is just kept being chased by Tina and he is heading to an incomplete overpass, which below it is a cliff.

"Oh, what a rat-munching rattlesnakes, look out, Darwin!" Gumball warned Darwin. But it was too late until Darwin fell to the bottom. "No!" Gumball said. Tina runs away.

**In B-Pit**

"A person has fallen in the cliff under an incomplete underpass." The reporter reformed. "Masamune, I think it is time for you to go home to Dungeon Gym." Ginga said. "I say, I got to train in the cliff first." Masamune says.

"Alright, go then." Ginga says lazily.

**At the cliff where Darwin falls**

"Go, Striker!" Masamune says as Striker crushes some rocks. Suddenly he found a seemingly lifeless body, who is actually Darwin.

"Dude, are you okay?" Masamune asked. "Ugh, _who am I_?" Darwin wakes up. "Your name, you are asking who you are?" Masamune asked. "My name… aforementioned it may be Dave Kadoya." Darwin says. "Wow, that's my name!" Masamune says. "So my name is really Dave Kadoya?" Darwin asked.

"If you think that was your name, that's fine. Want to join me to America?" Masamune asks. "Yes, thank you… waits a minute, what is your name?" Dave asked. "My name is Masamune Kadoya." Masamune introduced himself.

"Now let's go, Masamune." Darwin, I means Dave, quickly grab Masamune's hands. He has completely lost his memory.


	2. The Fish is missing

**As in the last chapter, Darwin lost his memory and considered himself as 'Dave Kadoya' and start befriending Masamune.**

**Chapter 2- The Fish is missing**

At the morning, Gumball couldn't forget about Darwin falling to a cliff. "He couldn't possibly be alright now." Gumball sighed.

"Gumball, its breakfast time, and better you head ahead to the dining room. Anyway, where is Darwin?" Anais says. "Alright, I will tell you, sis. But please don't tell Mom and Dad about this." Gumball said. After he whispered to Anais for a while…

"WHAT, you let Darwin fall to a cliff?!" Anais was shocked. "Yes, and it is my entire fault." Gumball sighed sadly.

"You must find him, if you not, you gonna be doomed!" Anais says in fear. "Yes, and I gonna ask Ginga for help." Gumball said.

**At the way to the dump**

"What is happening? Explain it to me, please." Penny said in their way to the dumpster. "It's Tina's works! She made Darwin fall into the cliff." Gumball said.

"That's a really terrible thing, Gumball. I hope Darwin is alright." Penny sighed sadly. They arrive in the dumpster and power up their Gumball Co. plane. "Now we must to find Darwin everyone! We must return him back here!" Gumball said.

**Dungeon Gym**

"How is it, Dave?" Masamune asked. "It is quite good in here. It is very-very good." Dave says. "Hey Masamune, wait a minute! Who is this?" King asked. "This is Dave Kadoya, my new friend." Masamune said. "Hello." Dave said. "Oh, come on. Can I have a battle with you, Masamune?" King said. "Sorry, I had no time." Masamune said.

"Masamune, it's time to breakfast!" Zeo called. "What do you want, Dave?" Masamune asked. "Since I was a fish, I want many fish flakes." Dave answered. "What? Coach Steel, we don't have any fish flakes!" Toby said. "Quick, buy fish flakes, Zeo." Coach Steel gives a buck of money.

After for a while, Zeo returned home. Dave greedily munches the fish flakes. "Thanks, Masamune!" Dave was happy. "You are welcome." Masamune ruffled his scales.

King, Toby and Zeo start getting jealous to Dave and yet, they think Dave starts taking over Masamune as his friend.

They decided to give Dave a lesson, and revenge.

**At Gumball, Penny, and Anais' way to Metal Fight Beyblade World**

"Found any signs of Darwin, Gumball?" Penny asked. "I didn't found any sign of Darwin, what about you, Penny?" Gumball asked back. "No, there are no signs of Darwin." Penny said. "If we didn't found him in here, we must go to the incomplete overpass where Darwin falls!" Anais says.

"Good idea, Anais! And what I most fear is, I am afraid he lost his memory after falling to an incomplete overpass…" Gumball said.

The three planes continue to fly towards the incomplete overpass.

**So, it is revealed that Toby, Zeo and King are getting jealous of Dave for overtaking Masamune as his friend, and will they ever get a revenge?**


	3. Who is actually the falling person is…

**So, the real excitements begin in this chapter, since they begin to unravel the truth that Darwin and Dave is the same person.**

**Chapter 3- Who is actually the falling person is…**

**At Dungeon Gym**

**K**ing, Toby and Zeo start getting further jealous of Dave, who is taking over Masamune as his friend. They are planning to prank him, or frame him.

Prank 1: Trap Dave in the bucket

"Listen, Toby. Now we start prank 1, and when Dave is going out of his room, attract him with his favorite fish flakes." King said. "Alright, leave it to me." Toby whispered. "Zeo will blow the whistle and you cut the rope." King added.

When Dave is going out of his room, he spot a bucket of fish flakes. "Wow, nice! But I am not so hungry since I ate too many fish flakes last night…" Dave said, he just took a bit and eats it. Then, he calls Masamune.

"What, it is still full?" King look in the bucket. Zeo blows the whistle and Toby cut the rope which holds the bucket, and in King's unfortunate case; the bucket lands on his head. "Toby, how could you do this?!" King, like a paralyzed person, walks messily.

Frame 1: Dave steals Blitz Striker

They start the frame. This time, King picked up Blitz Striker and he puts some of an orange paint, because Dave is painting an art that is full of orange.

"Coach Steel, do you see my Striker?" Masamune asked. "No, I don't see it. "It seems Dave who steals it." King says. "What? I didn't steal it! My paint is already dried!" Dave said. "So this messes…" Masamune spots an orange paint tube in King's hands, implying that King created this messes.

"Sorry Masamune, I do." King smiles nervously and gave Blitz Striker.

**At the side of Dungeon Gym**

"I can't believe it, why our pranks failed!" King was very angry. "King, I have an idea. Now we just bully him then!" Zeo said. "Wow, good idea." King said, smiling evilly.

**At Japan**

After a long trip, Gumball, Penny and Anais arrive in B-Pit. "Hello, is Ginga here?" Gumball asked. "Yes, what happened, Gumball?" Ginga asked. "We must to talk with you, Ginga." Penny said. "Yes, Darwin is missing." Anais said.

"Darwin falls to an incomplete overpass?" Ginga asked. "Yes, after a chase with Tina Rex." Gumball sighed, still unable to forget that accident.

"Wait a minute…" Ginga said.

_**Flashback**_

"A person has fallen in the cliff under an incomplete underpass." The reporter reformed. "Masamune, I think it is time for you to go home to Dungeon Gym." Ginga said. "I say, I got to train in the cliff first." Masamune says.

"Alright, go then." Ginga says lazily.

_**Flashback End**_

"That person may be Darwin who falls into an incomplete underpass? That time is very same with Masamune training in the cliff!" Ginga thought. "Why, what are you thinking, Ginga?" Penny asked. "I got something to tell you, everyone." Ginga said.

**Back at Dungeon Gym, at night**

King, Toby and Zeo shouldered Dave and bring him to the side of the gym without even 1 person knows. "You must pay for taking Masamune as a friend." King says monstrously. "What the—AAAH!" Dave screamed.

**Well, truths begin to unraveled here, and King, Toby and Zeo begin their revenge to Dave for taking over their friend!**


	4. Recalling my memory back

**Truths are unraveled in the previous chapter, and King, Toby and Zeo are having their revenge to Dave. Meanwhile, Ginga has some important thing to tell Gumball, Penny, and Anais.**

**Now will they ever return Dave/Darwin to normal?**

**Chapter 4- Recalling my memory back**

Ginga finally discovers that the falling person is Darwin, and possibly, he is now in US with Masamune. He also starts discovering that Darwin possibly lost his memory.

"Guys, I have something to tell you!" Ginga said. "What is it, Ginga?" Gumball asked. "So, Darwin falls to an incomplete underpass, right? My friend, Masamune, train in there when the accident happened. We must go to US to ensure that is right!" Ginga said.

"Hmm… That is quite good theory." Penny says. "Darwin may now lose his memory, caused by he fell from such high place." Anais says. "That is called amnesia." Ginga said.

"Now we must go find Darwin! Ginga, pick up your plane!" Gumball said.

**Back at Dungeon Gym**

"Get out of our life, Dave. You overtake Masamune in our life!" King says monstrously, again. "No, I was just befriending him!" Dave said. "You befriend him until make him forget about us?" Toby said.

"No, actually, I want to befriend you all too!" Dave says. "You can't befriend us until you stop overtaking Masamune as our friend!" Zeo says.

"He can't be convinced with words only. Let's seize him, everyone!" King says. He launches Variares, and so did Toby and Zeo, they launches Spiral Fox and Spiral Lyra.

Dave counters by launching Kreis Cygnus. Variares, Fox and Lyra were outmatched. However, "King of Thunderstorms!" King said. "Buster Tail!" Zeo said. "Qullha Estrangular!" Toby said.

"AAA-!" Dave screamed. "Lightning Nova Strike!" a sound said. "Huh—that is?!" King was shocked.

It was Masamune who does it. He launches Blitz Striker. "Masamune! How could you—" Zeo was angered. "Hurting your friend isn't good." Masamune says.

"He is_ not_ our friend!" King said. "I am still your friend, King. Do not think he overtakes me!" Masamune said. "What you are talking about? He overtakes you!" King said.

"You are all friends. Do not get jealous only because he is overtaking me. I am trying to make all of you friends." Masamune said. "So you didn't forget us yet, Masamune?" Toby and Zeo asked. "Yes. I am still remembering you as a friend. Now apologize to Dave." Masamune says.

"Listen, Dave. We are sorry for bullying you all night. We are sorry for prank you and framing you all of the day." King guiltily apologizes, for suspecting Dave is taking over his friend.

Suddenly, Ginga and the others arrive at Dungeon Gym. "Hey, that is Ginga, right? Hello, nice to meet you again. And who is these three guys anyway?" Masamune asks. "This cat is Gumball, the peanut is Penny, and this rabbit is Anais." Ginga introduced. Gumball spots Dave, and says curiously. "Darwin, is that you?" Gumball asked. "Darwin? Who is Darwin?" Dave was confused.

"Oh no, my thought is right, you lost your memory!" Gumball said. "Ginga, help him remember." Anais says. "Okay…" Ginga held up a picture of Masami and Rachel that he brought. However, Dave doesn't seem to remember his two love interests. "Who is that cloud guy anyway?" Dave asked.

"Oh, it is no use!" Gumball said, and he quickly go back to the plane, forcibly brings Rachel and Masami there. "This is your love interests, Darwin!" Gumball said. "I don't remember I have a love interest of a cloud." Dave said. "What?" Masami starts letting out her snobby personality.

"Wait a minute, Masami." Gumball tries to stop Masami. "Darwin, you may possibly remember this. You sprouted legs and join the Wattersons. You always plan mishaps with me together!" Gumball said. "I don't remember I always plan mishaps with you." Dave says.

"This is your parents now! Their name is Nicole and Richard Watterson." Gumball said. "The-they are…" Dave starts flashbacking to where he sprouted legs, he joined the Wattersons, and where Gumball gives his name, but he couldn't remember.

"And this is Masami and Rachel, your two love interests." Gumball said. Dave, again flashbacks to how they meet each other, Masami pretends as his girlfriend, and Rachel kisses him on the cheek.

"And remember our mishap adventure, Darwin?" Gumball asked. The third time, Dave flashbacks to where he and Gumball makes their dad's wishes come true, how they faces the evil power of Lucky Helmet, how they babysit Anais, how he takes an aptitude test, and how they become friends each other since he first sprouted legs.

"And remember when our first time we met Ginga. We had a new bey because they ask us to join their adventure. We also stops vampires plagued over the Elmore City, stopping Ryuga from absorbing my powers. Remember it, Darwin?" Gumball asked. Dave grabbed his head as he starts to remember all of the events stated above, and his head starts getting hurt.

"And please remember. You are my pet, you are my brother, and you are my best friend. Your name is Darwin Watterson." Gumball continued. Finally, Darwin's memory returns to normal as suddenly he screams hard. "AAAAAAHHHH! Ugh, ugh, ugh…" Darwin screamed in agony and he also grabs his head. Darwin is knocked unconscious.

"Wake up! Are you okay, Darwin?" Gumball, Ginga and Masamune says. Darwin opened his eyes and says weakly. "Gumball, Ginga, Masamune, Masami, Rachel, Penny, Anais, King, Toby, Zeo?" Darwin asked.

"Finally! You have your memory back, Darwin!" Gumball exclaims happily. "Dave, are you okay?" Masamune asked. "I am Darwin, Masamune. Or specifically, my name is Darwin Watterson." Darwin said. He gave a big hug to Gumball and Anais. "Thanks that he had returned into normal." Ginga said.

"Now let's get back to our world." Ginga said again.

"And no more Dave Kadoya title." Darwin said.

**The End!**


End file.
